The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and, more specifically, to its electrode structure.
FIG. 2 is a sectional view of a conventional liquid crystal display panel, in which a liquid crystal layer is drawn with exaggeration. The liquid crystal display panel is constituted such that a liquid crystal 12 is sealed between glass substrates 10 and 11, and polarizing plates 13, 14 are disposed outside the respective glass substrates 10, 11. Reference numerals 15 and 16 represent adhesives for sealing the liquid crystal 12, and numeral 17 represents transparent electrodes made of, e.g., an ITO (indium tin oxide) film and formed on the glass substrate 11.
FIG. 3(a) is a sectional view and FIG. 3(b) is a plan view showing only the glass substrate 11 and the transparent electrodes 17 of FIG. 2. A plurality of transparent electrodes (ITO films) 17 are arranged on the glass substrate 11, and usually have a surface resistivity of 20-70 .OMEGA./.quadrature..
In assembling the liquid crystal display panel, it sometimes occurs that a rubbing operation in the rubbing process of the glass substrate 11 causes static electricity. In the case of the electrode structure as described above, in the worst case, sparking due to static electricity build-up causes destruction of the transparent electrodes (ITO films) 17 at their closely adjacent portions where a pattern pitch is 5-20 .mu.m, resulting in a deterioration of the display performance of the liquid crystal display panel.